


you are a horror (you are a horror!)

by retroghost



Series: various komaeda writings [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Divergence - SDR2 Chapter 5, Other, SDR2 Chapter 5 Spoilers, These Tags Are Getting Long, because if you've seen it you know why i tagged violence just to be safe, because komahina /could/ be canon in this if you want it to be, but i mean . if you open this fic looking for komahina you're gonna be disappointed, but its "hinata & komaeda" not "hinata x komaeda" for that reason, but theres no like. overt shipping in it., i know i tagged it in 'relationships', like... if you wanna see it that way thats totally okay!!!, uh also: this isn't . komahina ., uh. also - violence warning is just for like. the chapter 5 murder, well its basically just sdr2 spoilers because theres mentions of the chapter 1 murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroghost/pseuds/retroghost
Summary: [you're just as horrible as me]
 -
hinata hajime searches the monokuma warehouse for bombs. rather predictably, he doesn't find any.
(maybe the /real/ bombs were the friends we made along the way! well, one 'friend' in particular, at least.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please forgive me - there are probably loads of plot holes in here because i haven't actually finished chapter 5 - or more accurately, i haven't gotten to the trial yet. i thought i knew how it went [i have been extensively spoiled] but i actually think there are some details about the murder (suicide?) i screwed up; so if you spot one that has an easy fix (like adding in an extra sentence to account for something) please tell me! i wanna get this as accurate as possible but reading the exact details of how *everything* went on, say, the wiki, would ruin the trial for me, i think. 
> 
> yeah yeah i know i shouldn't've written this if i don't actually know how it goes. its whatever
> 
> the reason i didn't finish chapter 5 is that i personally relate to him a lot and seeing him dead (and dying in such a cruel way, too) hurt a lot more than i thought it would, so i took a (still ongoing) break from SDR2.
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy despite possible plot holes; i did this instead of my homework, but i had a lot of fun writing it - i think i'll try and write for fun more often!
> 
> [ title from marina & the diamonds' "horror pop"; the song has literally nothing to do with this fic but it's stuck in my head and it made a cool title so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ]

     you walk into the warehouse, looking for bombs. you determinedly _don’t_ think about why you’re looking for bombs on a beautiful tropical island. you _don’t_ think about how much quicker the search would go if you had sixteen people. you _don’t_ think about how you wouldn’t have to search in the _first place_ if not for a white-haired boy who can’t shut up to save his life _(literally; despite all he’s done - your stomach twists unpleasantly, imagining what would’ve happened if you hadn’t rushed to breakfast earlier that day.)_ instead, you think about how the door to the warehouse wouldn’t open at first - there was a monokuma cutout leaning against the other side, so you had to shuffle it sideways until the door would open. as you take the first steps in, though, you don’t see either of the things you expect - bombs, _or_ mountains of boxes of monokuma merchandise stacked neatly against the walls. instead, you see a long line of cutouts like dominoes, with - a lighter at the end? and there’s _music_ \- not only is the song itself odd ( _it sounds like… a hymn? why would that be playing, though?_ ), the fact that there _is_ music playing in this empty warehouse was incredibly strange ( _... and incredibly creepy, if you’re being honest with yourself.)_ you can see the source - an mp3 player plugged into a speaker - but why? why is any of this here? there’s nobody even here to-

     wait. you hear a faint noise - a muffled cry ( _of pain? you can’t tell- what else could it be, though, in_ this _situation-_ ) coming from beyond a heavy curtain in the back, beyond the cutouts and the lighter. you walk quietly toward the curtain, almost hesitating - you have no idea what could be beyond the curtain; the bombs? a death trap? no matter what, though, you have to try; what if someone is hurt? (the only one it could be is him! _your brain gleefully reminds you. you tell it to shut the fuck up and mind its own goddamn business_ ) - so you take a deep breath, gather up your courage, and yank the curtain open.

     and for one split second it’s a tablecloth, and akane _swears_ she smells blood but all you can smell is the food, and they decided _you_ would be the one to check and you feel sick at the idea but they’re all _watching_ so you flip it up all at once, like ripping off a band-aid, and -

     there's blood, there’s so much blood, and the illusion of the party and the tablecloth falls away _but the blood is still there_ **_why is the blood still there_ ** _-_

     it’s nagito. ( _when_ _isn’t_ _it him?_ , a part of your brain somehow unaffected by the scene remarks dryly.)

     “the scene”, of course, referring to nagito komaeda - your classmate, the first to ask if you were alright after you came down from your initial panic attack after arriving on this hellish island and the only one to not only stay with you through it, but also help you catch up on what you missed - stabbing a survival knife deep into his leg. repeatedly. absently, you also notice the spear dangling above his midsection, attached to what looks like a rope he’s holding in his ( _non-,_ uh _, -occupied_ ) hand; the fact that he’s tied down at the wrists and ankles _(again, except for the knife-wielding hand)_ ; and the tape over his mouth. you muse that the tape was most likely meant to make sure that nobody could hear his noises of pain.

    that he was making. because he was taking a knife. and stabbing and _stabbing and stabbing and_ _into his own leg_ and -

    you scream.

    he doesn’t hear.

    you understand the music now.

    that doesn’t stop another scream from tearing itself out of your vocal cords.

    abruptly, he seems to notice you -

    his eyes widen in surprise.

    he moves to prop himself up, reaching both hands to the tape over his mouth _(does he plan to_ explain _? how could he_ possibly _explain-)_

    you realize before he does.

_both_ _hands -_

    **_the spear -_ **

    he gets the tape off the same moment it pins him to the cold concrete floor.

    ( _he didn’t even try to move out of the way -_

_why can’t i move?! why can’t i-_ )

    he dies as you watch, and you do nothing - you _can’t move_ ; your muscles feel locked in place, as if you were a statue. frozen to the spot, you feel odd flashes of memory - a shout of “Die!” abruptly cut off, only to be replaced split seconds later by broken sobs; a bloodstained Galaga hairpin clutched tight in your hand; a girl begging for her life, the words cutting off with the noise of steel on bone and a final wet cough - _why do you remember this? why do you remember finding it interesting, the way a good book is interesting, and not sick and wrong and disgusting -_  

     as you stand there, unable to move or breathe, staring at the body of one of your classmates _(that you never could understand, no matter how hard you tried - and now you never will)_ , his last words finally registered in your mind.

 

**_“This wasn’t … supposed to - …   This …  isn’t … right …“_ **

  
     and as you replay them, over and over and over in your head, like a broken record, _(like it’ll bring him back)_ , you can’t help but feel you’ve heard those words before.

**Author's Note:**

> pleas comment, my family is starving
> 
> (i joke, but comments make my whole week!! if you don't want to comment on this fic, please comment on a fic you liked by somebody else!! kudos are great, but nice comments make writers really happy •u•)


End file.
